This invention relates to tanks typically used for at least temporary storage and/or processing of solids, liquids, and solid/liquid slurries and sludges of varying degrees of fluidity (from relatively dry to relatively wet), often comprising wellbore drill cuttings, process waste, or other solids. With further specificity, this invention relates to such tanks comprising screw-type augers within the tank, to enable moving materials therein.